


Meltdown

by Vahildr



Series: Fear Not this Night {You will not go astray} [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire, fire, burns much brighter<br/>when oxygen is the main supplier... </p><p>---</p><p>Jasaari's experience during the reactor meltdown that took her sight and everything with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be moving all my gw2 writing from dA to here, because I find the gw2 community on da to be rather unwelcoming toward writers o.o

Jasaari couldn't breathe. 

The smoke seared her throat, every breath she took, and the nearing flames singed her hair and skin. Her eyes stared blankly around the lab, searching, looking desperately for any of her Krewemates. 

Her sensitive ears picked up a soft cry among the roaring fire, and the necromancer scrambled towards the noise. She set one hand - unthinking - on a metal lab table, howling in pain as the hot steel melted the skin of her palm. 

She tore her hand away, ripping skin, and curled instinctively around the injured appendage, eyes clenched shut. The heat was becoming unbearable, and the flames converged, licking at her pale skin, searing nociceptors. 

There was a dull throb in the back of her head, and almost drowsily, Jasaari admonished herself, forcing her eyes open, knowing the dangers of losing consciousness. A wall of flickering red-orange surrounded her, glowing bright and hot. 

She strained, catching sight of a figure, obscured by the flames.

The corners of her vision blurred, darkening as she thrashed, refusing to submit to the darkness

A loud crack sounded from above, and Jasaari flinched as debris fell around her, curling tighter around herself. 

She took a breath, a second, and finally, let the darkness consume her.


End file.
